oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
Saturday Black Fever
}} Saturday Black Fever is the 35th episode of Season 2 and remade within the title The Black Gold Rush as the 3rd episode of Season 7. Plot Episode Starts: Oggy is going to tend to his flowerbed, but as he picks it with his hoe, it hit an underground pipe, and came out of it is crude oil! The hoe, which struck it, flew back to his head and giving a big nasty bump once again. Oggy felt curious, as soon as he tried to taste the oil, it ached his stomach, farting fire to a nearby tree! (Great, with such a fire like that, it could ruin the twenty million trees event.) With that, he decided to take a bath, and rid himself of the oil he was covered in. During his bath, he unplugged the tub plug and used it to plug the bed hole. But as he went back to hoeing his flowerbed, more spouts of oil came out from it! Even with just a touch. And in a few moments, his entire surrounding was covered in oil. After that one, he decided to take a full bath, using lots of soap to get rid of its infection. While doing so, he read about oil companies. He read that if you farm for oil, you can get rich! But his bath, while imagining he's gonna be super-rich, is too much, due to distractions. Looks like Oggy's got a Saturday Black Fever for oil! After a few days, his house was turned into an oil rig, pumping tanker trucks of oil to be delivered to the oil refineries (out to Red Star's Military Base where he stores and processes the oil for fuel oil for his battleships), earning thousands every 12,000 US Gallons of crude oil. With that, he takes the money to his bedroom, up to $9 Vigintillion, and a bank, which can hold up to 50 coins each, has stacked up to thousands. (After such money like that, he needs to pay some taxes!) The cockroaches recently arrived from their vacation, only to find that their house is completely covered in pipes and pumps! As they arrived back at their place, their room has been scattered by the inside pipes, only for Joey to find loads of money! As he announced of money, he was caught in the line of Dee Dee's farting fire! Shame, oil is not safe to eat, as Joey could get rich too with the money. As he tried to get some himself, the hole in one of the oil barrels, sent him straight to the drain, where Oggy placed it with a cork to stop its flow. Back out the drain, he placed some oil in his pants to get some money. 1000 dollars! Until Marky and Dee Dee fought for the magnifying glass, Joey then used it after he grabbed it from them to make sure it's real money. But suddenly, a sunray hit the magnifying glass, which hits the dollar bill, causing it to go aflame, with the resulting fire hitting an oil spot, exploding the house and losing the money with it! Oggy, lost all the money while at the toilet, is shocked at the sight of the cockroaches, and decided to get back at them by pulling their bike to the gas station as the episode ends. Trivia *The title of the episode has a reference to John Travolta's movie. Gallery IMG_20190729_113657.jpg Preview_(12).jpg Video References es:Sábado Negro Fiebre Category:Episodes from season 2 (Oggy and the Cockroaches)